1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and particularly to a sound bowl structure of a loudspeaker, wherein a sound bowl is connected to a connecting portion of loudspeaker, thereby, simplifying the manufacturing process procedure and enhancing the sound effect of loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a loudspeaker consists of a pressing bar 3, a connecting portion 2, a sound bowl 1, a sound coil, a suspension system, and a magnet. As required, most of the loudspeakers are manufactured in such a manner that the sound bowl 1 is adhered to the surface of connecting portion 2 as shown by FIG. 1.
How the loudspeaker emits sound will be described herein. At first, electric signals is sent into a sound coil to create a magnetic field. The magnetic field of the magnet can be absorbed through vibration. Then the vibration applies presses to the sound bowl 1 and transmits expected voices through air. The vibration created by the sound bowl 1 produces voice. The sound bowl 1 also handles the volume and tunes. Therefore, the structure connecting the sound bowl 1 and connecting portion 2 determines the quality of sound and affects the life of the loudspeaker.
As shown in FIG. 1, the sound bowl 1 of the conventional loudspeaker is adhered to the connecting portion 2 by using glue. Hence, the manufacturing cost is high. The adhesion layer is possibly uneven and inaccurate. These problems affect the quality of sound and possibly damage the loudspeaker.